Superman
by That Girl Again
Summary: Rachel misses her superman, Finn. Based off Taylor Swift's Superman. Better than it sounds, I promise. : One-shot.


**This was a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Sorry if it's not great, I'd still appreciate reviews :)**

* * *

**Superman**

_Tall, dark and superman  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away  
To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me_

Rachel sighed as she skipped the song on her iPod. It always reminded her of Finn, her first love.

Of course, anything she saw or heard—no matter how obscure—reminded her of Finn nowadays. When she saw a very tall and clumsy male, whenever she heard _Jesse's Girl_, any time she saw an engagement ring. Anything here at NYADA or anywhere she was reminded her of Finn.

She wondered what he was doing. She always did. She wondered if he was thinking about her, missing her like she missed him.

She remembered how he would—in his own way—worry about everyone in Glee club, and how he'd at least try and make everyone feel welcome. Sometimes it hadn't really worked, but the effort was all she cared about, and usually that was there.

_He's got his mother's eyes  
His father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him  
I hang on every word you say_

Rachel was sure Finn thought he was making the right choice by enlisting, but she wasn't convinced. He was harmless. Sure, he was big and strong, but he wasn't in any way, shape or form violent. She knew he was only doing it to be like his father. Like a better version of his father, some might say. Of course, she wanted to support him, but it was hard when it pained her so much.

She'd tried so _so_ hard not to think about him, or to talk to him, or to contact him in any way.

She thought when they'd gotten engaged in January, it meant they were stronger than those fickle, silly high school relationships. She never thought they'd break up. _They were engaged._ To her, it meant they would never leave each other.

Of course, the thrill of being in New York had taken some of the edge off the break up, especially after being so busy looking at dorms and everything, but she got regular bi-weekly calls from Kurt, asking how New York was, how NYADA was, how she loved it, what she was doing. And she always refrained from asking about Finn. And Kurt would always say a simple sentence.

"I don't know what you want me to say here, Rach—I mean, he's okay."

She missed Finn _so much_. It was like a ball hit her chest every time she thought about him. She wondered if he knew how much she missed him, how much she loved him.

"Finn came by today, he was picking a few things up before leaving," Kurt said one night. "He wanted to tell you that he hopes you're okay and that you like New York."

And Rachel desperately clung to those words. They meant everything to her. Finn cared about how she was, even if a bit. He cared enough to have Kurt tell her.

He didn't say he loved or missed her, but at least he still acknowledged her.

_And you'll smile and say "How are you?"  
And I'll say "Just fine."  
I always forget to tell you,  
I love you  
I love you, forever_

One day, she caved and sent Finn a text message. It wasn't late, and it was friendly and no strings attached at all.

_Hey :) –Rachel_

**Hey, how are you? –Finn**

_Just fine, and you? –Rachel_

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Typical Rachel, can't even express her feelings through text. She desperately wanted to tell him how much she loved and missed him, and while she knew it wasn't the right moment, her fingers itched to type it.

_I watched superman fly away  
You got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
And I watched superman fly away  
Come back, I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here, on the ground  
When you come back down_

Rachel knew Finn was busy. He always was nowadays. He didn't ever message her or call her, but she never really expected him to. But she waited. She always waited for Finn.

In her heart, she was sure they were soulmates. And they would go through anything they had to just to be together. Or that's what she told herself to get to sleep at night.

_Tall , dark and beautiful  
He's complicated, he's irrational  
But I know someday he'll take me away  
And save the day_

Everyone had always thought Finn was the simplest guy at school. He wasn't exceptionally smart, and sometimes he was a bit slow on some things, but it didn't by any means mean he was dumb. Rachel was actually one of the few people who knew just how complicated he was. From his struggles with his father and his own identity, to accepting a new family and a new brother to all the stress he'd been through in his few years in high school, Rachel really knew how hard it had been for him.

She just hoped someday he'd come back for her. Because her world needed him in it.

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying,  
"He's not all bad like his reputation."  
And I can't hear one single word they say_

Even back in sophomore year, when Finn was the one throwing slushies at her, she never thought he was a bad person. Looking back now, she knew she'd been in love with him the moment she saw his chocolate brown eyes. She'd known he cared more about his reputation than he should have, but she'd liked him so much it had never mattered to her. None of the words Tina or Mercedes or Kurt ever said to her about how he'd just hurt her, or how she was only a distraction to him ever mattered. All she wanted was Finn.

_And you'll leave, got places to be  
And I'll be okay  
I always forget to tell you,  
I love you  
I loved you from the very first day_

**I've been better, I guess. I'm doing ok. I gotta go rach, sorry. –Finn**

_Oh, okay. Bye. –Rachel_

Rachel knew she loved Finn from the moment they first met eyes in sophomore year. It didn't matter that he had the blond cheerleader girlfriend or that he was sometimes afraid of what others thought of him, she knew he was something special.

But _why didn't she tell him she loved him now_? She missed Finn, so much. And she loved him so much. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him anymore. She couldn't open herself up to that kind of hurt anymore.

_And I watched you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl  
Don't forget, don't forget about me_

Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew dating possibilities for Finn were slim where he was, and she was still hoping he still loved her, but a part of her—the part that kept her up at night with unpleasant thoughts—still thought maybe he'd found someone else.

She hoped he at least didn't forget about her.

_I'm far away but I never let you go  
I'm love-struck and looking out the window  
Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

Early January, Rachel sat on her windowsill, simply looking at the stars. Thinking about Finn, wondering if he was thinking about her. She hoped against hope that one day he'd be here, with her, smiling that dopy smile as he picked her up and kissed her, not caring who saw.

_One day_, she thought. _One day_.

_Right here, wishing the flowers were from you_

**Dear Rachel,**

_**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I kinda suck at poems  
But at least I love you**_

**From a secret admirer. **

The note had been attached to a beautiful bouquet of lilac roses left at the doorstep of Rachel's dorm room.

It was Valentine's week, and most of the student body was going crazy with preparations. Rachel was trying to ignore everything and push down all those memories from the previous year's holiday.

But these flowers. And a secret admirer?

The silly part of Rachel wished it was Finn. But of course it wasn't.

_Wishing the card was from you_

The twelfth of February, a flower arrangement was brought to Rachel's last class, along with a card. The card had a simple task on it.

_**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so text me maybe.  
Seriously though, I really like you, and I'd like to be your Valentine this year, if that's okay. Text me and I'll call you later to see if you want to do something. **_

**From a secret admirer.**

Of course Rachel sent the text. Why not? It wouldn't hurt to go and have coffee with this guy, whoever he was. If he was sweet enough to do this, then he was a nice enough guy.

And yet, the silly part of Rachel still wished it was Finn. But of course it wasn't.

_Wishing the call was from you_

Around eight, Rachel's phone buzzed. Her heart jumped to her throat before she realized the caller ID didn't say Finn.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Rachel Berry?" a male voice said. "Hi, this is Alex Hughes, I'm in your Languages Class."

"Oh, hi," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "I—uh, well, I was wondering if maybe you'd be my Valentine? I'll take you to dinner and then a show, or whatever you want."

"I—um, yeah, I guess that's okay," she said. "How about we get coffee after class tomorrow, and we'll talk then?"

"Sure, yes, of course," he said. "Good night."

And she hung up.

So she had a date for Valentine's and she had a coffee date the following day.

Just as she was drifting to sleep, her phone buzzed again.

_I can't stop thinking about you. Good night, beautiful. –Alex_

God, how she'd hoped it had been Finn.

But it wasn't. It wasn't Finn anymore.

_Cause I loved you from the very first day_

Her coffee date with Alex was fine, and they decided to go to a small diner and then to the movies.

But she was honest. She couldn't help it. She told Alex all about Finn, and Alex really didn't know what to say.

"I'll try to make sure you have a great time, okay, Rachel?" Alex said. "A girl like you is special, and you deserve all the happiness you can get."

She'd smiled sadly at him and nodded, then finished her coffee. He walked her back to her dorm and kissed her forehead, and she went inside.

She couldn't help but wish it was Finn.

_I watched superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around  
Forever and ever here  
I watch superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

The "date" with Alex was fine, but it wasn't perfect. Because Alex wasn't Finn.

And she still loved and missed Finn.

**Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel. :) –Finn**

_La, la, la, la, la, la  
la, la, la, la, la, la_

_You too, Finn. –Rachel_

Rachel sighed.

_I love you. –Rachel_

She stared at the text for a full five minutes until she closed her eyes and pressed send.

_When you come back down_

**I love you, too. –Finn**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, and remember, please review and tell me what you think. -Adriana**


End file.
